What Was The Secret Again?
by The Lord of Insomnia
Summary: Sequel to Our Little Secret. Now that they're back in Storybrooke, Henry is being kept away from Peter by his family, who absolutely refuse to let them be together! Adding to the conflict, now that Fyre's lost her memories, Felix -The only one who can restore what she lost- hates her. Why? He thinks she's Iyce, and that Fyre's dead! Add a few ghosts, and, well... You get this plot.
1. When Evil Calls Your Name

_**When Evil Calls Your Name**_

**Neusuada: Seeeeeequeeeeel!**

**Ashe: Welcome to the sequel of Our Little Secret!**

**Neusuada: Welcome!**

**Ashe: Sorry it took a little longer than it should have to get this story up. We've been feeling really lightheaded and off lately, but we've still managed to bring you this story! We hope you like it! We own nothing except our OCs and the strange plotline!**

**Neusuada: Don't hate our ghosts!**

**Ashe: This story will hopefully have a lot of Panry, but it will also focus a lot on the other OCs of ours. Oh, just so everyone knows, when the ghosts show up in the story, their scenes will be in bold italics. Dreams are in italics if it's in a living person's point of view, too, while it's...still in italics if a ghost is dreaming... Wait. Is that possible...? Eh, we'll see. Flashbacks and flash-forwards are in italics, as well. We love italics...**

**Neusuada: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"_Come on, mommy! Read the next chapter!"_

"_Yeah, come on!"_

"_Alright, alright, there's no need to yell."_

"_But we wanna hear the next chapter!"_

"_Len, Peter, stop ganging up on your mother."_

"_Sorry, daddy..."_

"_It's fine, dears. Now, let's see... Where was I...?"_

"_I think you were right around...here."_

"_Ah, of course. Hm... 'Leaving his castle behind, the young king found himself suddenly unsure if he truly wanted to leave his home for such a long while. After all, he had so much work to do... But, no. Pushing those bad thoughts aside, the boy started walking along the shadowed path that would take him to his destination...'"_

A teenage boy walked along a dark path. Well... It wasn't exactly a path. More of a... A long...circular...corridor, maybe...? It didn't really seem like anything... Just... Dark. So dark... Yet not dark enough for his liking... The burning light of his flaming world slowly disappeared behind him, but he didn't stop. He _couldn't _stop. He _had _to go this way. Well... Maybe he didn't, but he wanted to. Messing with lives was, well... It was what he did. It hadn't always been, but it was now. The boy softly sang a tune to himself, his voice scaring away any soul that dared to come this far into the void of darkness he was walking on.

"Save yourself..." the feminine boy sang. "For the Devil's on his way... So you pray... So you pray... But you can't hide... You can't hide... When evil calls your name..."

Suddenly a second, more masculine voice, joined him.

"Salvation... When the Heavens meet the grave..."

The boy grinned, his face lighting up the darkness with eerie glee. He clung to the other boy in the pitch blackness, before beginning to sing again.

"So you wait... So you wait... But you can't hide..."

"You can't hide..."

"When evil calls your name..." they sang together.

The younger boy laughed, his insanity echoing off of the empty darkness. He began again, the other following right after, until he finished the foreshadowing verse with a wicked grin...

"The bells for thee shall toll..."

"The fall of Heaven's gate..."

"The rise of the unjust... As the wicked... As the wicked have their way..."

* * *

Aidan woke up, gasping for breath. What was _that_?! The silver-haired girl put her hand to her chest, trying to help calm her racing heart. Why had she dreamed about a girl being murdered...? A girl and a boy, actually. Two different people... In two different times... Being killed by the same boy... Hm. Oh, well. Probably wasn't important. It was probably just a dream. Although... Maybe it wasn't... Nah, it had to be. It probably didn't matter. Getting out of her bed, Aidan put Killian's coat over her sleeping gown, trying to make a slightly decent outfit. After doing that, she stumbled her way onto the deck, only to find that it was still dark out. Why was it still dark...? It had to be morning by now... Hearing footsteps, Aidan looked to her left, only to see that boy that was apparently her brother. Shouldn't he be asleep? Just as she was about to say something, Henry put his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"_I didn't-!" _the boy started, before breaking off in a chocked sob. He sounded weird... Like he was really far away... _"I didn't want to do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Peter!"_

Spirits, that boy could shout loudly... Peter...? Oh, right. That boy that apparently stole him from his home and hurt him. Or so she was told. Was she... Seeing the future? How-?

"Hey!"

Aidan took in a large breath, her eyes widening when the darkness around her seemed to drip away into colour. Suddenly, it was light out. She _knew _it was morning... It was probably sometime in the afternoon, if her internal clock was correct. Looking back at the side of the boat, she saw that Henry had disappeared, which made her question if he was ever really there in the first place. He was probably still in the infirmary... For some reason, none of this felt strange to her. Which it probably should have. She noticed that they were sailing into a dock. A dock that connected to a town that she felt she should have recognized... But whatever. More important stuff was going on. Like Emma, who was currently standing right in front of her.

Aidan blinked. "Hi, Emma. What's up?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. You looked like you were in a trance a minute ago... You alright, kid?"

Aidan hummed lightly. "I'm alright... Hey, am I a seer, or something?"

Emma paused. "Why...?"

"I saw something weird, then it wasn't there. Looked like something dramatic had just happened. Like... Seriously. So... Am I a seer?"

"Yes," Hamish said, walking past them. He didn't stop, however, and just let that be his contribution to the conversation.

"...Cool," Aidan said, before gasping. "Do I have magic...?!"

"Yes," Devin said, walking in the opposite direction from Hamish, and saying nothing else.

"What kind of magic?"

When Henry started to walk up to them, Regina quickly walked over, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him aside.

"Aw... I wanted to- Ugh!"

Aidan grunted as she fell over with the force of the ship coming into the dock. Fortunately, Felix caught her. The Charming family had just decided to let everyone (Minus Pan) roam the ship in hopes that one of the boys would end up getting drawn to Aidan. The quicker they found her True Love, the quicker they could make sure he never got close to Aidan. After they were drawn together the first time, that is. To make sure their cover wouldn't be blown, Regina and Emma had woken up all of the conscious and still breathing Lost Boys (Minus Zavier and Pan, who were both still knocked out. They were skeptical about letting Felix out, but they seriously doubted that Pan was her True Love, and Zavier needed his rest. They had also woken up Vincent and Ryne, but they had fallen back asleep soon after.) bright and early to tell them about how Fyre's sister had woken up in that ice cave, claiming that they were her family. And, of course, they also explained how telling her any different would shatter the fragile psychosis she had right now. So, as of now, 'Fyre' and her sister had never existed. Never. That plan seemed to be going quite well, also...

"Thanks..." Aidan breathed out, her multicoloured eyes locking with Felix's gray ones.

Felix had a cold look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He just placed her back onto her feet and turned to walk away.

"Bring her back..." he said in a dark tone. "Then you can talk to me."

Aidan blinked, looking at Emma with confused eyes. "Bring who back? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Hook said, stepping down from his place at the wheel. "We've arrived. Shall we go?"

Aidan nodded, watching as the rest of the breathing and conscious the Lost Boys started coming out onto the deck. Even Ryne and Vincent came out, though Ryne was carrying Vincent bridal-style, and it looked like they were still half asleep. Well... Vincent _was _asleep, so only Ryne looked like he was half asleep. Actually, all of the Lost Boys looked pretty tired. Didn't any of these boys get any sleep...? Minus Vincent, that was. And that dead boy. And the two other people on the ship who were still knocked out. Okay, so, yeah. Slowly, all of them walked off the ship into a crowd of people that was waiting for them.

"Whoa... This place...is amazing..."

Aidan looked around in wonder, staring at the town and the crowd of people like they were the most amazing things she'd ever seen. Henry walked next to her, looking around.

"I don't see anything amazing. Looks the same as it always does."

"Hm. Well, I think it's great."

Henry glared at the crowd, quickly averting his eyes to the dirt. It wasn't mosaic dirt like it was on Neverland... Nothing felt right here... That was the thought going through all of the heads of the boys that were currently getting off of the ship. Well of course things were going to be different – They had just changed from living on an island to living in a town – but that wasn't what was bothering all of them. Something here just felt...off. Even though everyone was cheering and smiling, a deep sadness was clearly felt in the crisp chill of the morning air. Along with it, something felt... Evil? Maybe that wasn't the right word, but something _definitely_ felt wrong here in the town of Storybrooke. Aidan looked behind her at the sound of heavy footsteps. David...had a boy slung over his shoulder... That must have been that 'Peter Pan' they had told her to stay away from. Hm. He didn't look like an evil Henry stealer...

"Where are you taking him?" Aidan asked as he walked by.

"To the town's jail. We've placed enchantments around it that should hold him until we can find a better place."

Not having anything else to say, Aidan let him keep walking. Hm. Maybe she'd visit the jail sometime... And on another note, it looked like Neal had made it his job to carry that boy's dead body somewhere. Fun job that had to be. Aidan was interrupted in her thoughts by someone shoving their way past her roughly.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're-!"

Aidan's sentence stopped dead. Who...was that...? Standing in front of her was a boy who appeared to be a few years older than her. A very, _very_ Goth boy. His black hair hung to his shoulders in wet, dripping strands, while his all-black outfit stuck to his skin like he had gotten caught in a rainstorm that had lasted forever. His blue eyes were crowded by black eye-makeup that was smeared down his cheeks like he had been crying for a long time. Even though the ground was completely dry, his thick leather boots sloshed with every shift of his weight. Not that there _was _much weight to shift, as this boy was _incredibly _thin and _very _tall. Anyways, all in all, it looked like someone had thrown this boy in a washing machine, only to forget he was in there for about two hundred years.

**"_What are you looking at, girl?"_**

Aidan blinked in surprise at the thick British accent that spoke to her, but as soon as she reopened her eyes, she had to blink a few more times to make sure she was seeing right.

"Why are you looking at me?" Felix asked her.

"I..." Aidan began. Soon, she found that she didn't know what to say. Where had that boy gone? Felix certainly wasn't a Goth boy who fell into a bathtub, so where _was_ he? Had she...imagined him? "I don't know. Sorry."

Felix just grunted in acknowledgement, before walking away. Aidan sighed. What was that guy's _problem_? What had she _possibly _done to make him so angry at her? Ugh. Boys. Well, at least Ryne and Vincent seemed to be sane... Or... As much as she saw of them. All she knew about them was that Vincent was a sweet boy (She heard that from Emma) who was willing to take the blade that Pan had tried to kill Ryne with if it meant protecting his lover-friend-person (Regina told her that one). All she knew about Ryne was what she was seeing, which was a doting boyfriend-friend-thing who was more than willing to carry his sleeping person-brother-maybe as far as needed to make sure he needn't walk a foot. The other boys just seemed a bit annoying, to be perfectly honest. Devin didn't do anything, Mathew joined him in doing nothing, and Hamish... Well, Hamish actually seemed like a nice boy, if not a little sugar-happy. And Zavier, well... She had yet to see what he was like. Felix was already deemed to be not a nice guy, so she was going to try to steer clear of him if she could. Looking up (When had she looked down?) Aidan noticed that she was now standing in front of a house. A rather large house at that, too.

"This is your home, Aidan," Regina spoke to her. When had Regina-? Oh, never mind. Aidan was already beginning to notice her very short attention span... "Aidan? The door's open. Why are you just staring at the doorframe?"

"Oh, sorry," she said. Yeah, that attention span needed some work...

Walking inside, Aidan stared at the home in shock. She...lived here...? Not noticing Regina doing a bit of magic behind her back, the woman suddenly spoke up.

"Your room is upstairs. Henry, would you show your sister to her room? She needs to get dressed for tonight."

Wait, Henry was here, too? Gosh, the things you miss when you're thinking about ghost boys appearing where a scary Felix was standing... Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's tonight?"

"A party," she answered. "To celebrate you coming home."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I don't see anything to celebrate, but alright. Where is it?"

"The diner. Most of your little Lost Boy friends are going to be living at the inn there, so it's only natural to have it there. Make sure your sister wears something nice."

Henry sighed. "Fine. Come on, sis."

Aidan nodded. Starting to follow her brother up the stairs, Aidan only got up a few stairs before she tripped on her own hair. Yeah, some things needed to change... Henry didn't comment on her fumble, instead just helping her up the rest of the way. When they got to a door that Henry was sure hadn't been there before (Though, he didn't even bother questioning it anymore) he opened it for her, letting her walk in before he himself entered the room. It was roughly the same size as Henry's, if not a little larger, and everything – _Everything_ – was either white or silver. An all-white bed, a silver, floor-length mirror, a white vanity, silver-y white carpet, white walls and ceiling with pretty silver designs on it, a sliding mirror closet door that probably lead to a white closet, and finally, a giant, silver-framed window that was much larger than Henry's. It was in the middle of the wall, but it was easily half the size of it.

"Whoa..."

Aidan and Henry looked at each other and smiled slightly. Nice to know that some things wouldn't change too much...

"Your clothes are probably in the closet," Henry said. "Mom says to wear something nice for the party tonight."

Aidan blinked. "What party?"

Henry sighed in amusement. "Just... Wear a nice dress, or something."

The girl nodded, smiling hesitantly. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Henry opened the door. "Good luck."

And with that, Henry left the room. Aidan sighed, walking over to the closet to open the doors. Yup. More white. Picking out a short white dress, a silver jacket for some style, and some other lightly coloured undergarments, Aidan moved to get dressed. Until, that was, she tripped on her hair again. Growling in annoyance, Aidan grabbed her hair in one hand, and held it up as she walked over to the vanity against the wall and opened the drawer to pull out a silver hair brush, as well as some nice, shiny, silver scissors. Aidan glared a hatred-filled glare at the silver hair in her hand.

"I think it's time for a haircut..."

* * *

_**Darkness... That was the first thing he noticed... Red tinged, yet pitch black, darkness... Nothing else. Just...black. Everywhere.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"Hello?!"**_

_**"Yeah, hi. Wake the Hell up."**_

_**The boy blinked his eyes open, realizing that he was not, in fact, in a never ending plane of darkness, but in a diner.**_

_**"What the...?"**_

_**"Zander, right?"**_

_**Zander looked up at the Goth-looking boy.**_

_**"Um... Yeah. Where... Where are we...? And... Who are you...?"**_

_**The boy grinned, more water falling off of him at the sarcastic movement.**_

_**"I'm Keelan. Welcome to Hell."**_

* * *

**Neusuada: Done! That took far longer than it should have... Anyways, Keelan's picture is on our profile. We don't own it. Please review!**

**Ashe: And please don't flame!**

**Neusuada: Flames will be used to heat up our food in the microwave! Which will probably end up burning down our house, so don't flame!**

**Ashe: Review!**


	2. Mine

_**Mine**_

**Neusuada: New chapter!**

**Ashe: Yup!**

**Neusuada: Start reviewing more.**

**Ashe: Please?**

**Neusuada: Onwards with the story! Sorry it took a while. Our computer deep fried itself, and we had to change computers. Now!**

**Ashe: Panry!**

**Neusuada: Fluffy Panry!**

**Ashe: We own nothing!**

**Neusuada: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ugh… How had he gotten here again…? Oh, right. _That _was how. Henry sighed, pressing his back against the building he was hiding behind. He could see the Sheriff's station from here… But why was he hiding? Well… He had gotten out of his house, and was currently trying to sneak into the station to see Pan. Which was exactly what he'd been told not to do, but he didn't care. Just as he was about to try to see if he could make it to the doors, he froze upon hearing Ruby and Archie stop next to where he was hiding. He knew they didn't know he was there, but he knew they were. He decided to just listen for a minute when he heard his name in their conversation.

"-kind of worried about him," he heard Ruby say. "He's been glaring daggers at everyone ever since he got back."

"I noticed that…" Archie said. "Henry's been acting oddly. Do you think Pan's got some kind of spell on him, or something?"

"Maybe. Speaking of Pan, I heard from David that he still hasn't woken up. That stuff they hit him with must have been pretty strong to knock _him_ out for this long."

"Where did you hear from David? Isn't he watching Pan in the station?"

"He was, but since he wasn't waking up, and since the cell has some heavy magic on it, he decided to go get a coffee."

Henry smirked. Thank you, random conversation, for telling hm _exactly _what he needed to hear.

"Ah. Well, what if Henry finds his way in there?"

"He won't. Regina has him under house arrest."

"Man… You know, Henry's such a good kid… Pan must have some pretty strong power to sway a heart as pure as his. But, then again, Pan can't use _any _magic right now, yet Henry's still acting like this… Maybe… Could it not have been magic? Could Henry really have left on his own?"

"Okay, I know this is slightly off topic, and I know Emma and Regina would _kill_ me if they heard this, but don't you think that Pan and Henry would be a great love story?" Suddenly, Ruby gasped. "Maybe _that's _what's wrong with Henry! Maybe he's all broody because his mothers took him away from his seme!"

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh…" was the therapist's response. "Maybe…?"

"I've got to write this down!" Ruby yelled, taking off in a sprint.

"Ruby!" Archie yelled, running after her. "Wait, wait!"

Henry chuckled silently to himself. _That_ would not end well if Regina read whatever Ruby was going to write. Shaking his head, Henry quickly made sure he wasn't being watched, before taking off in a sprint towards the station doors. Upon entering, Henry was glad to see that they had been right about David leaving for a short while. When he looked at the jail cell, however, he saw that Peter was not, in fact, completely unconscious. Actually, he looked like he'd been awake for hours. Henry grinned. That little liar… When he walked into the room, Peter's head snapped up, his eyes widening.

"Henry…" he whispered in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"What? You think you taught me nothing?"

Pan mirrored Henry's devilish grin, but it faded quickly.

"How many?"

"What?"

"Lost Boys. How many did we lose?"

"Not many."

"Who?"

"Zander."

"How?"

"That's the weird part. Apparently, Zavier killed him. Ran him through, actually. Then ran himself through. Zavier's alive, but he hasn't woken up yet, so we don't know all of what happened."

"I see… Any injured? Other than the obvious."

"Well, Vincent was stabbed in the stomach, but we think he's gonna be okay. Felix was thrown against a cave wall by a blast of some kind of magic, but he's awake now."

Peter let out a breath of relief at the news that Felix was alright. Was there something he wasn't telling him…?

"And everyone else?"

"Most of them are fine…"

"But…?"

"It's… Fyre."

A small bit of fear made its way into Peter's eyes, but it was quickly extinguished.

"What about her?"

"Well… My moms are saying that her sister killed her, and that her sister doesn't remember anything, but I think they're lying. I think that something happened in the magical explosion that caused her sister to die, and it's really Fyre who can't remember anything."

"Hm… It's an interesting theory. Do a bit of investigating, will you? I'd hate to find out that she died. I rather liked her."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"But I'll always like you more, love."

Henry nodded, leaning against the desk. "That's right."

"So… How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Well, I doubt the keys are somewhere easily accessible, so I'll have to find them before we start working on how to get you out."

"Fair enough… But hurry. I can already feel myself aging, and I don't like it."

"It's been half a day."

"I know!" Pan cried, leaning back against the wall from his seat on the small cell bed.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"By the way, can you hand me that? On the desk?"

Henry looked at the desk, the only interesting things on it being an apple and a letter opener. Henry looked back, and Pan gestured at the apple. It was probably Emma's, though why she was going to eat an apple after everything that had happened with them, he'd never know. After handing it to him, Henry thought he should say something.

"It might be poisoned…"

"I'm not going to eat it, but I do need something to play with, since my magic isn't working at the moment."

Henry nodded in agreement. He watched as the taller boy threw the apple from on hand to the other, expert hands and nimble fingers catching it each and every time. Seeing Henry watching him, Peter smirked.

"See something you like, Mills?"

The Truest Believer blushed, but he held his ground, smirking right back. "Oh, absolutely."

Just as Pan was very likely about to retort with some suggestive comment, of all the things that could have happened, David and Emma rushed into the office.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "Get away from him!"

The aforementioned boy looked at Peter first, to which the older boy made sure to hold his gaze with intense green eyes. "Henry. Stay."

Henry nodded slowly, before looking back at his mother and grandfather with apologetic eyes. But they wouldn't have any of that. David grabbed Henry's arm, roughly pulling him over to stand with him and Emma, and away from the annoyed-looking boy in green. Of course, what Pan said, and what Henry agreed to, had a much deeper meaning than simply standing next to each other. It meant that they would _stay_ by the other's side. Forever. Much like marriage vows, just not as much talking. Not to say that they had just gotten married, because that probably wasn't legal. Or maybe it was now. Henry would have to look that up later…

"Well, don't _take _'im from me…!" Peter said, a slight whine to his tone.

"Take? He was never _yours _in the first place. _You're _the one who's never taking him again," Emma said, voice practically dripping with poison. But Pan only smirked.

"Oh, really…?

Tightening his grip on the apple for a second, Peter quickly chucked it through the bars, leaving it speeding towards Henry. With not even a few seconds, Henry grabbed the letter opener off of the desk, proceeding to cut the apple in two. Everyone (Minus Pan, who was smiling proudly) stared at the pieces of the fruit in shock. Not even Henry knew he could do that…

"So…" Pan said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "As you can see, Emma, I don't need to _take_ anyone."

David growled. "He'll _never _be yours…"

Peter laughed. "Don't you see, David?"

The prince glared. "See what?"

The boy in green smirked.

"He's already mine."

* * *

**Neusuada: Wow. That was short. Sorry. So sorry. Next will be longer. Promise.**

**Ashe: We've been really sick lately, so we're really sorry this poor excuse of a chapter took this long.**

**Neusuada: Maybe we can make the word count larger with this author's note…**

**Ashe: Pancakes!**

**Neusuada: The Ode to Pancake!**

**Ashe: Make this a poem.**

**Neusuada: Actually, I did. I can't remember it, but I wrote that a long time ago.**

**Ashe: So!**

**Neusuada: A lot has happened in real life since the last time we posted!**

**Ashe: Kili! -Sobs-**

**Neusuada: When Kili died protecting Tauriel in the new Hobbit movie (Sorry if you haven't seen it), I literally stood up in the theater and shouted, "Let her die!" Some girl behind me went, "Yeah!" It was awesome.**

**Ashe: Indeed, I was there. Okay, this is long enough.**

**Neusuada: We can make it longer!**

**Ashe: We could, but I want to sleep.**

**Neusuada: Fine… Review, people! I mean it! Reviews are love!**

**Ashe: Review!**


	3. Tell Me Again

_**Tell Me Again**_

**Neusuada: We're back!**

**Ashe: Joy.**

**Neusuada: As we said in the previous chapter three author's note that we just deleted to have a proper chapter three, we've decided that we'll keep going. Also, we are happy to say, we have found a way for more Panry to surface in this story.**

**Ashe: Yaaaay.**

**Neusuada: Before I get into this author's note, is anyone else seriously annoyed or disappointed that Emma's gonna be the new antagonist? It just feels boring to me for some reason.**

**Ashe: Overused plotlines and recycled characters…**

**Neusuada: Indeed. Now, if the darkness had swirled around in one spot and then cleared to reveal a sexy emo boy…**_**then**_** we'd be getting somewhere. Can't you see it? The darkness dissipated and this pale boy, all in black, with straight, shoulder-length black hair and pure black eyes was standing there, then the camera showed him looking up with a smirk growing on his face as he said something like, "So… Let's get this party started… Shall we?" Then the camera shows the little rocket ships we've all come to know and hate, since they mean the episode's over.**

**Ashe: Oh, **_**Gods, **_**I wish that would've happened…!**

**Neusuada: Ugh, **_**right**_**?! Or if it had been Pan, and he's like, "What…? No welcome back party…?"**

**Ashe: -Sobs- Why didn't one of those happen?**

**Neusuada: I don't know… Stop reusing all your damn characters, writers!**

**Ashe: Yeah!**

**Neusuada: Okay, so, anyways! Sorry about the short last chapter. We liked the thing that Pan said, so we just decided to end it there. This chapter will start to get more into the other characters, while the next will get more into the party that has been mentioned a few times. Some Ryne and Vincent cuteness in the beginning, so hate if you want, but I like this couple.**

**Ashe: We own nothing!**

**Neusuada: The beginning might be a bit harsh or disturbing for some people, so just a slight warning. We're going to create some sad pasts for two characters- one from the show. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_It was a beautiful night, Vincent commented to himself. He felt strange today. Taller. Leaner. And for some reason, his hair felt shoulder-length instead of his normal elbow-length, though it didn't worry him that much, as he walked into a house that he didn't want to go into. He didn't know why he did, but he didn't really feel like he had a choice in the matter. Something… Someone… Was inside. For some reason, he felt terrified to open the door, but he knew he had to. He didn't even feel like he was controlling himself as he slowly opened the door, bracing himself for something. For what, he didn't know. But then…_

"_Son. Come here. And shut the door."_

_Vincent nodded, keeping his head ducked, and his hands clasped. He closed and latched the wooden door, somehow knowing the exact way to do so. Something was wrong… He didn't recognize that man's voice, or this house, yet he knew what to do. Suddenly, he was more aware of his body. This… This wasn't him… Who was he…? Was this a dream? A dream in someone else's point of view? If so, he wanted out of it. Now. Not able to control himself, Vincent walked over to the man, head still ducked and hands still tightly clasped together. When he made his way over to a large chair in front of an unlit fireplace, the voice spoke again._

"_Good. Stop."_

_Vincent stopped, fidgeting with his new, longer fingers that he felt he should have recognized. The rug underneath his feet was bearskin, which meant that this man must have been a hunter, and he could just barely see a floor-length mirror in the corner of the room, along with multiple bottles of something foul-smelling on a small table next to the chair the man was in. Other than that, he couldn't see a lot. When the man stood, the urge to run filled Vincent's now lean chest, but his feet stayed glued to the floor. Only able to see that man's legs from his line of sight, Vincent wanted to faint. This man was _definitely _a hunter, what with the large boots that lead up to larger legs, and the thick waist that obviously led to a greatly muscled torso and greatly muscled arms. Who was this man…? Hell, who was _he_? He had figured out by now that he wasn't himself, so some sort of magic must have put him in someone else's mind. Or… Was this the past? Whose past? Vincent was broken out of his thoughts by a harsh stinging on the right side of his face, as his head snapped to the side from the force of being backhanded. And this was this boy's _father_? He hoped this boy ended up okay…_

"_You listen to me when I talk to you," the man hissed at him._

"_I apologize, father," the boy suddenly spoke. Vincent came to the conclusion that he was simply seeing this through the boy's eyes, because he certainly hadn't said anything. "What _would _you like me to do?"_

_That voice… No, it couldn't be… _

"_You know already," the man said in a sickly-sweet voice that made Vincent want to leave this place. Like, now._

"_Tell me again, father? I do not want to disappoint you."_

_Vincent only wished that he could see the boy's face to confirm what he was afraid of… Suddenly, the man growled, grabbing his son's shoulders and spinning him around, pushing him harshly in the direction of a large oak table. The boy stumbled, steadying himself on it, before biting his lip and letting out a silent sob that went unheard by the boy's father. Vincent felt the man come up behind him, but he couldn't will the boy's body to move. The sound of a belt buckle being opened filled the quiet room, and Vincent felt the boy get the same treatment, his own belt being opened so quickly that the sharp latch made a small, yet deep, cut on his waist. But the boy didn't make a noise. Not even when the man's harsh voice filled his ear._

"_Bend over."_

_After an agonizing while, of which more nail marks were carved into the already abused table, the torture was finally over and the man was finished, tugging his pants back onto his hips to let his son crumple to the floor. Through his blurry eyes, Vincent managed to take note of something that was probably really important: Not only had the entire room changed as soon as he'd hit the floor, but it was a _different_ man abusing a _different_ son who _definitely_ had shorter hair than he'd had nearly ten minutes ago._

_The room was still greatly decorated with animal pelts, there was still a gaudy mirror in the corner of the room (Though both things were different kinds, placed somewhere else, and just overall different), and the man was still a huge man, but this was a different house (A slightly different time, too, it seemed) and was very clearly a different person's past._

"_Tsh… Pathetic boy…" the new man said, as though he were disgusted by the very idea of his son's existence. "Good thing I don't have to deal with you anymore…"_

_The boy's father grabbed a bag off of the table sitting next to his large chair, before he started approaching rapidly. Oh, Kami, Vincent thought to himself. Was he going to kill him…? But, luckily, he just walked around him. Not taking any notice of the boy's small whimpers of pain, his father opened the door, walking out of the house and leaving him behind. Had he… Had he just abandoned this new boy after doing _that _to him…?_

_The large door slammed shut, the force of it causing the boy to cringe slightly. With a small burst of energy, the boy pulled his own pants up to cover his bruised hips, before his eyes closed and his body became frighteningly still. But he was still breathing, Vincent thought with much relief. After what seemed like hours, Vincent could feel the cold air sweep over him as the window opened. There…was no one else in the house… Who…?_

_Apparently, the boy had the same thought. As full sight slowly returned to him, Vincent saw a sight he knew he could never forget. Not because it was horrifying or scarring in any way, but because… he had seen it before; the shadow of a human body without one to go along with it. Just before the shadow took the boy away, Vincent used all of his might to look in the mirror before they flew away. No… It… It couldn't be… The boy in the mirror was…_

_Peter Pan?_

Vincent woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and struggling in someone's arms.

"Let me go!"

"Vincent, it's me! Wake up!"

Vincent froze, sitting up straight in the small bed they were in. He vaguely noticed that they were in someone's house. It looked cozy, so it was probably Emma's, or something. Vincent sighed shakily. So… _That _was their leader's past… But… Who was the first boy? Deciding he'd find out later, Vincent threw himself into Ryne's arms, hugging him tightly. He could feel him tense up slightly, but was glad to feel Ryne's thin yet muscled arms wind around his own torso.

"Vincent…? What's going on? You're never like this."

"No, I know. I'm sorry, I just-" Vincent cut himself off, sighing into Ryne's neck. "I just need to be held. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Are _you _okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vincent, you _died_."

"_**Vincent… You're dead."**_

Lennox's words rung in his head, and he suddenly let go of Ryne. He touched his stomach gently, feeling the bandages on his bare skin, and knowing that Lennox had probably given him her organs to keep him alive. He didn't know how well that would work out, since he wasn't a woman, but whatever. Whatever kept him alive for a little longer.

Ryne yawned, drawing his little lover's attention back to him. Watching Ryne's shirt ride up slightly, Vincent smiled shyly. Kami, if this boy wasn't playing him, he'd be so perfect… What was he saying? Ryne _was_ perfect, in his eyes. His nice yet cocky attitude, his protectiveness over his friends, his soft hair, his handsome face, his beauty, his body… Vincent shook himself mentally. Getting off track, he reminded himself. But truly… His body _was _great. Even that small scar on his waist only added to his character and- Wait. Didn't the first boy in his dream get cut by his belt buckle? And… He had shoulder-length hair, and a lean body, and long fingers… And… All he knew of Ryne's backstory was that he hated his father… Was it really possible? And how would he even ask him? He didn't even know how to start, but he knew he needed to try.

"Um…" he muttered, barely audible. "Ryne… I wanted to know… Erm… What was…? Um…"

Ryne looked up, hardly managing to catch any of his broken sentence. "Sorry, I didn't get that."

Vincent shook his head as his yellow gaze went to the floor, his cowardice winning over what little courage he had to begin with. "It's not important."

Ryne smiled gently. "Anything you have to say is important. Tell me again? I don't wanna disappoint you."

"_Tell me again, father? I do not want to disappoint you."_

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head violently. Different versions of that phase must've been drilled into his head and by how many times he probably tried to retreat into his thoughts to get away from his father, only to be brought back and forced to satisfy that sick man with his own abused body. Because, obviously, Ryne had been thinking for himself back then, not hearing what Vincent had been thinking years later. Vincent's mind flashed back to when they had been on Neverland. When he and Zander had gotten into an argument and Ryne had intervened, Zander had been about to say something...

_"Why are you standing up for him?! You never bothered to stand up for yourself when your father made you his own personal wh-!"_

Now that made sense. he was probably going to say 'Own personal whore' before Zavier had stopped him from continuing. He vaguely wondered how Zander knew, but he decided that it was probably the magic that Iyce had been using on him that made him able to have access to Ryne's memories.

Ryne's green eyes looked worried at the younger male's strange behavior. "Vinnie?"

The young eidetic boy's eyes flashed open and without wasting another second, Vincent suddenly grabbed Ryne's face and kissed him. Hard. Ryne spoke against his lips, but it was nearly impossible to tell what he was saying, and quite frankly, Vincent didn't care. Straddling Ryne and pressing their bodies flush against each other, Vincent could feel his lover's fight stutter. And just as Ryne was staring to reciprocate the kiss with vigor, they were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"I'd say to get a room, but, well… We're in a room."

The two parted quickly, both trying to catch their breath, and both keeping their eyes on the girl who had just interrupted their make-out session.

"We just…" Ryne tried. "Um… Role-play?"

Ruby raised a slim eyebrow.

"Right, um… Vincent couldn't sleep, so…"

"You just thought you'd tire him out?"

"And here I thought I was doing a good deed."

Ruby grinned knowingly, staring to walk out of the room. "Put your shirt on, kid."

Vincent looked down at himself, squeaking when he finally realized that he was still only wearing a few bandages across his stomach from where he'd been stabbed.

Ruby laughed. "Well, you two should get up. The whole 'Welcome home, Henry' party's starting soon."

Ryne waved a hand absently. "We'll be there."

Ruby nodded, before leaving the room. Vincent did as he was told and put on a fallen over-shirt of Ryne's.

"So…" the archer said. "Wanna explain what that was?"

"No, not really."

While it was true that he'd wanted to comfort his lover, Vincent had _no_ idea what made him practically attack the older boy like that.

"…You sure? 'Cause I wanna know how to make you do it again."

Vincent gave him an unamused look. "Quite."

Ryne grinned impishly. "Too bad. Could've been fun."

"You know, I think Zavier's still asleep," Vincent said randomly.

"Really? How do you know?"

Vincent shrugged. "I just do."

"…Okay."

"Also, we need to stop by the Sheriff place and see Pan."

Ryne raised an eyebrow. "Are you having an affair with Pan? Because if you are, I'm confident that I could just get you back, but think of how Henry would take that. He'd never trust again, and it'd be _your fault_."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I'm not having an affair with our leader, Ryne. I didn't even know I liked boys until you kissed me. I'm still unsure…"

Ryne chuckled under his breath, stretching out on his back. "I've pretty much always known I rooted for that team. And _whoof_, did my dad take _that _badly."

"So what he did to you was a punishment…" That actually made some sense, in some weird, twisted way. What a sadist… Horrible father, Vincent decided. He'd be perfectly happy not knowing that guy for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, Ryne heard him, which was shown by the way his head snapped up to look at Vincent. "What was that?"

"Just… You said you hated him, so I figured…he was mean to you, or something…?"

A small amount of relief flittered over Ryne's face. "Yeah. Right. Anyway, I'd like to avoid my personal life as a topic of conversation. And besides, we should probably get goin'."

Vincent groaned. "I don't wanna…"

Ryne laughed. "Well, that's too bad. We have to get dressed for the party that's apparently happening very soon."

Vincent groaned, but got up nonetheless. Upon looking out of the window, he realized that it was actually pretty late. Had he really slept through the whole day? Hm. Well, it didn't matter. Vincent begrudgingly made his way out the door that lead to the lower level of the flat, leaning heavily on Ryne to make sure his weak legs didn't fail him. When they finally made it down the stairs, they saw Ruby sitting on the couch drinking something, and Mary-Margret just closing the door, a small glimpse of long brown hair disappearing through the frame. Who had just left? Hm. Maybe they'd be at the party later.

Snow looked up when she heard them stumble down the stairs.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Vincent winced, putting one hand to his ear. "Please don't shout… Ugh, sound hurts…"

"He's hung-over," Ryne clarified.

"Am not," Vincent groaned. "Hey… Who just left?"

Snow looked over to the door, obviously surprised that he'd noticed the brown hair in the doorway.

"Well, I don't know if you boys know him, but apparently, he was a Lost Boy once. He'll be at the party later."

Sounded simple enough. Who knew? Maybe he'd make a new friend.

Ruby glanced over at Mary-Margret, to which the woman returned her slightly worried glace. Someone was up… Something they weren't being told…

"What's wrong?" Ryne asked. Apparently, he'd gotten the strange vibe from the two women, as well.

"Well…" Snow started. "It's…about your friend. Zavier."

Immediately, Vincent got a little better. "What happened? Did he… Is he gone?"

"No."

The two boys relaxed ever-so-slightly.

"But," Ruby took over. "There's something else."

The tense air was back.

"Just tell us," Ryne said bitterly.

"Well… Apparently…" Snow began, to which Ruby became fed up with her slow pace, saying something that left them hanging over the dangerous chasm of the unknown.

"They say he's in a coma."

* * *

**Neusuada: Well, that filler chapter took forever.**

**Ashe: Sorry, we're moving again, and personal stuff is really hard to deal with.**

**Neusuada: So! We'll start moving things quicker in the next few chapters, but I have no idea when we're gonna get those up. And yes, by the way, Ryne was the first boy. Which was really easy to figure out.**

**Ashe: NO FLAMES.**

**Neusuada: Please no flames. We're trying to build a story that we're unsure of from scratch while the show is completely going on without us.**

**Ashe: We really need good reviews, because we're really unsure of this chapter.**

**Neusuada: Please review good things! If you don't have a nice thing to say, kindly keep it to yourself and hope I come to the same conclusion sooner or later.**

**Ashe: Panry is coming, Arya.**

**Neusuada: I think 'Is coming' was the only right part of the line you said. Did anyone even say that to her?**

**Ashe: Said it to everyone else.**

**Neusuada: That's true. Okay. Please good reviews!**

**Ashe: Only good reviews!**


	4. This is a Chapter Name

_**This is a Chapter Name**_

**Ashe: We… Are… So… Sorry…**

**Neusuada: But we're back!**

**Ashe: Thanks for the favourites, follows, and reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Neusuada: I'm so sorry for taking so long…**

**Ashe: School and procrastination. But…**

**Neusuada: Panry is coming!**

**Ashe: Panry is coming! Somewhat!**

**Neusuada: Also, to that one reviewer, Iyce is the one who died, not Fyre. Sorry for the confusion! Have fun reading!**

**Ashe: Enjoy the chapter! Especially our number one fan, Ruth!**

**Neusuada: Love ya'!**

* * *

_**Zander looked around. This… This couldn't be real… Hell? Just what was that man going on about? He couldn't be in **_**Hell**_**! Er… Hades…? What was it in the show…? Whatever, didn't matter.**_

_**Despite his thoughts, he realized with a startling clarity that, not only could he still see, but it was **_**freezing**_**. He rubbed his arms lightly, trying not to think about how cold the other boy – Keelan, he reminded himself – much have been. He was wet, after all. Somehow. Logic made no sense…**_

"_**Cold?"**_

_**Zander glanced up, noticing the slightly amused quirk to the boy's lips.**_

"_**Just…a little," he replied cautiously.**_

"_**It's not that cold to **_**me**_**."**_

_**Zander turned around quickly at a new, female, voice. Fyre? No, wait, not Fyre. The other one. Um… Iyce? Right. Yes. That was it. The bad one. Wait…**_

"_**You," Zander said, calling her attention. "If I'm dead, why are you here?"**_

_**Iyce gave him a cynical look. "Well, gee. I don't know. Because I'm just **_**bursting **_**with life **_**obviously**_**."**_

_**Zander's green eyes widened just a fraction. She was dead, too? How? Something had happened, clearly. He thought that he should ask, but… He glared at her with a fire, pun sort of intended, that he hadn't known in a long time when he remembered not only who she was, but everything that she'd done to him and… Well. Everyone, really. But, just as he opened his mouth to accuse her of her actions, the front door of the diner they were standing in burst open, the little bell above the opened wood nearly breaking from the force it was hit with. A tall, brooding blond strode in from the dark outside, – Apparently, it was night – heavily sitting on a bar stool.**_

_**Wait… Felix?**_

"Vodka," _**the… Um. Would he be a 'boy' or a 'man' in descriptions? Hm… Oh well. The man/boy/dude/guy ordered the barmaid gruffly. The girl fixed him with a motherly look.**_

"How old are you, kid?"

_**Felix glared. **_"Far older than you. Drink. Now."

_**The girl – Ruby, her nametag told him – just shrugged, probably realizing that he was one of the Lost Boys that had just come to live here. Wherever 'here' was. Subconsciously, Zander was pretty sure he knew how they'd gotten here, but he wasn't sure why. Directing his attention back to the scene at hand, Zander managed to pay attention just in time for Felix to grab the bottle from Ruby's extended hand and start stomping out of the diner.**_

"Hey!" _**she yelled after him, but otherwise made not move to stop him. Just as Felix walked out, however, a new boy walked in, ducking his head as if to be avoided being seen by the man/boy/guy/dude as he left. The boy's plan succeeded, and he soon allowed his face to be seen.**_

_**He was a lean boy, maybe about seventeen, with thick brown hair swept back in a ponytail that contrasted beautifully with his piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a silver locket, as well. Strange. Maybe it meant something to him…?**_

_**His face, neck, and arms were all scarred up, Zander noticed. Geez. Looked like he'd fought a forest and lost. All he wanted at that moment was to ask what had happened.**_

_**This 'being dead' thing sucked. **_

_**Sitting down at the bar, in the seat Felix had been in, the boy smiled brightly at the girl behind the counter.**_

"Hey, kid," _**she said happily. **_"Want a drink? Anything you want. Just not vodka, apparently."

_**Keelan chuckled at that.**_

"Just water's fine, thanks," _**the boy spoke, his voice light and rather bell-sounding.**_

"_**Uke," Iyce coughed/obviously said. **_

_**Zander huffed out a small laugh. "And you'd know one when you saw one, would you?"**_

"_**Well, of course!"**_

_**A new voice laughed at that. Zander and Iyce turned with surprise in their eyes, but Keelan just kind of…looked on with a prideful gaze in his…blue eyes? Eh, the authors couldn't remember, but they were probably blue; the authors loved blue eyes.**_

_**The body that belonged to the voice was male, and, as his laughter at the joke suggested, (Because practically everyone is gay in this story) quite obviously an uke. Keelan's, most likely, from the way they looked at each other with pure, unbarred love and affection to never leave each other's side until the moon burned high in the sky, and the wind shined, while the trees swayed with Ariel's song…! And yeah…! Okay. Anyways, yeah.**_

_**The boy was most likely in his late teens, though slightly younger than Keelan, who appeared to be in his early twenties. His hair was the colour of molasses, reaching to the nape of his neck, but parted on the side in a way that made him look like a 20s flapper girl. All in all, along with his red-brown eyes and his nice, olive complexion, it was quite obvious that this boy was Italian.**_

_**Aw. He was dead? Bummer.**_

"_**What are the names of the pleasant changes to this stagnant air?" the new boy asked, a slight lilt (Italian, as Zander had guessed) to his velvety voice.**_

"_**Them?" Keelan asked, pointing to the pair of younger twins.**_

_**The boy nodded. He looked…familiar, Zander noticed.**_

_**Hm. Maybe it'd come up later.**_

"_**Well, um…" Zander started, trying to break the boy's oddly curious gaze upon his form. It didn't really work, but he could tell the boy was paying attention to his voice. "I'm Zander. Hi."**_

_**The boy suddenly looked up, making the other take a step back at the look of barely-concealed mental fracturing.**_

"_**Last name?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Your last name, Honey. You do have one, yes?"**_

_**Oh. Right. No one had ever really asked him that question before.**_

"_**Envien. It's Envien."**_

_**The boy's eyes flashed in an extremely noticeable way, the brown seeming to simply disappear, making his eyes seem to be a dark crimson. But surely that was impossible.**_

_**Wait, they were ghosts. So scratch that. It could've been possible, but it was probably the lighting.**_

_**The already-cold room seemed to drop another few degrees or forty around the Italian boy, and Keelan looked extremely uncomfortable. Was that because of the cold – Because **_**holy God **_**it was cold – or because of what he'd said…?**_

_**The patrons in the diner finally seemed to notice something wrong when they all randomly started breathing white and shivering, Ruby going over to start messing with the heater.**_

_**Even Iyce seemed to be cold, at least a little.**_

_**After what seemed like forever, Keelan spoke up.**_

"_**Wasn't that the last name of that–"**_

"_**No, no it wasn't," the boy cut in.**_

"_**I could've **_**sworn**_**–"**_

"_**Lovely, be quiet!"**_

_**The Brit put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, **_**sorry**_**."**_

"_**Um," the only female in their group broke in. "I'm Iyce."**_

_**The Italian took a deep breath, letting it out with a smile. "Hello, Missy."**_

"_**What's with the nicknames?" Zander asked.**_

"_**He doesn't really care much for names, despite his constant asking for 'em," Keelan…sort of explained.**_

"_**Well, what's your name?" Iyce asked the boy.**_

_**The brunet grinned widely, the smile nearly looking painful, until, finally, he calmed it into a tamer look, and spoke.**_

"_**My name, Missy… Is Alex."**_

"Party, party, party~ We're going to a party~"

Henry gave Aidan a look.

"What?" she asked him innocently.

"Nothing, nothing," he sighed out, smiling amusedly at the girl. She'd…certainly changed. Well, at least in look.

He had gotten used to the long, darkly coloured hair, so now that her hair was silver and shoulder-length, it was definitely going to take some getting used to. She'd cut it when he wasn't looking, _apparently_. Ugh, this girl… Er, um, dear friend. Or possibly sister of a dear friend. Or something.

"_If only Pan were here,"_ Henry thought to himself. _"He'd explain what's happening. He'd understand what's–"_

Henry's thoughts were cut off with a sharp smack on the back of his head.

"Ow, _what?_"

"_You_ were spacing out!" she told him happily. Henry stared at her for a good few seconds, before sighing again.

"Yeah, I suppose I was. Sorry about that."

"Thinking about Pot?"

"…What?"

Like… Drugs…? What all had she gotten into in the time he'd been in the jail?

Wait. That sounded different. This conversation was going really interestingly.

"You know," she tried to explain. "Pot. That guy that stole your innocence."

Oh.

"Um… Pan. Not Pot."

Aidan 'ohh'd in realization. "I almost said 'Waffle Iron', so… Anyways. Thinking about him?"

Henry nodded slowly. "How do you know about him…?"

"I was told to stay away," she said, a little bitterly.

Aidan tugged at the sleeve of her silver coat. She looked nice, Henry noted, in her simple white dress. Short-sleeved, V-necked, and knee-length, of course, because modesty had long ago been banished from the girl's mind. She'd somehow gotten a shiny silver jacket to go along with it, and simple white flats to complete the angelic look.

Another smack on his head.

"_What?_"

"We're here."

"…Oh."

Aidan grinned widely, opening the door to the diner for the both of them. The pair was immediately greeted by all of the adults of the town, who had all somehow managed to get here earlier than them. Having gained more confidence in herself, Aidan immediately spread her arms in a flourishing fashion.

"The queen and her bitch have arrived! Please, hold the applause, I blush easily."

There were a few smiles and hushed laughs, but other than that, the reaction was neutral. Brushing it off, Aidan simply pranced away with a small song of '_la la la~_'

The silverette sat herself down in the first booth she saw, not paying attention to who else was sitting in it until she looked up at a very angry, and _very drunk_…

Felix.

Whoops.

"Hey…" she began in a meek voice. "How's the weather…?"

Aidan had expected him to act all mean and Felix-like, like normal, but his reaction wasn't…quite that. The man reached over the table, gently brushing a callused hand around her cheek

'_Meep,' _the girl thought. But he didn't hurt her, oh no. He did something _quite _unexpected.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

Aidan gasped sharply, her hands immediately going to grip her suddenly aching head.

"_You're so beautiful…"_

_Why did that sound so familiar…?_

"Bay…" Aidan gasped, looking at the man across from her with blurry eyes. Why did she…?

Felix's eyes flashed. No… It wasn't possible… She couldn't be… The blond looked Aidan directly in the eyes.

"Fyre?"

The haze in Aidan's head cleared slightly at the word (or, um, name?), but her eyes held a look of pure confusion.

"Who?"

* * *

**Neusuada: That. Took. Far. Too. Long.**

**Ashe: Sorry.**

**Neusuada: We're trying to re-get into this story.**

**Ashe: Please review!**

**Neusuada: No flames!**


End file.
